smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother Smurfette (Hero Stories)
:You may also be looking for Mother Smurfette from the ''EMPATH ''series. "As a mother, the safety of my children is my main priority!" Janine Devroye "Mother" Smurfette is a character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. Background Information She is Papa Smurf's counterpart that came into existence through the Mirror of Opposition, like Papa Smurf she possesses the same amount of knowledge of magic and parental guidance. Despite her elderly age, Papa Smurf finds her very beautiful and attractive. It was several years after their creation, that she hinted to Papa Smurf that she wanted to have her very own child, but he felt unsure that Mother Nature's blessing would even work due to their physical ages. One day, she along with Papa Smurf decided to allow their little Smurfs and Smurfettes have fun at the beach, but it didn't last long before they were attacked by a crocodile, which almost cost Hero his life when he tried to save Smurfette. Sometime later, she and Papa Smurf finally got married, along with the rest of their little Smurfs, on a day simply known as the "Day of 100 Weddings", with Abloec as the minister. On the eve of Miracle's 70th birthday, she along with Papa Smurf find out that Miracle was suffering from mysterious visions due to a part of her, which was once a part of Smurfette, that remained loyal to Gargamel, had been passed down to her. They tried every antidote they could think of to cure her when she became the evil Smurf she saw herself become, but none of them worked, so they went on a trip to Gargamel's hovel in hopes of finding the cure, but ended up captured by Gargamel II. They were rescued when Miracle, who briefly realized what she had done, distracted Gargamel II long enough for the other Smurfs to free themselves and to ambush him and force him to give them the formula to cure Miracle. They eventually cured Miracle and later celebrated her birthday, with Gargamel II vowing to get revenge, not only for him, but also for his ancestor. After Papa Smurf passed away during the year, which was to be known as "The Year Of Death", she became the official leader of the Smurf Village for the next generation of Smurfs. Personality Like Papa Smurf, she cares for her little Smurfs and Smurfettes and would do anything she could in order to keep them safe from harm. Abilities *Master of Sorcery *Master of Alchemy *Great Leadership skills Appearance She wears a red dress, red Smurf hat, a bra, red high heels and has short white hair upon her creation. After she becomes the official leader of the village, she has her hair in the style of two ponytails and she begins to wear a light brown dress with a dark brown vest overlapping it, and instead of wearing her heels; she decided to wear a pair of red pants. Voice Actor(s) Her desired voice actress would be Julie Andrews, who voiced Queen Lillian in ''Shrek 2. Another suitable candidate would be Julia Roberts, who voices Smurfwillow in the 2017 film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. Trivia *Permission to use the name was given by Vic George. *Her "birth" name of Janine is due to her being named after the wife of Peyo, Nine Culliford, whose maiden name was Janine Devroye. *Her appearance after Papa Smurf's death mirrors that of Smurfwillow, the female leader of the Smurfettes in the 2017 film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Females Category:Elderly characters Category:Smurfettes Category:Sorcerers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Magically created characters Category:Original character creations Category:Mothers Category:Papa Smurf's family members Category:People with supernatural power Category:Characters with white hair Category:Mirror of Opposition created characters